Love and Death-A Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory story
by Lindsay Malfoy
Summary: GoF spoilers., I think I did pretty good. Cho's point of view, starts at third task and includes flashbacks.Please read and REVIEW


A/N-this is from Cho's pov. It starts where the calls of "Cedric is dead!" are and continues with flashbacks of her encounters with Hogwarts and Cedric...it may be a tad confusing...just try and follow allong.  
  
  
  
This is dedicated to Mia Rose August of '86-May of 2000. Mia, you're an angel now, watching over us. But don't forget that we all love you and we'll never stop. And one day we will be together again in heaven.  
  
  
"He's dead! Cedric Diggory is dead!" Voices called. I froze, girls around me errupted into sobs.  
  
No, I thought, NO he isn't. Cedric promised me, he said he'd be careful. Cedric isn't dead, he's not. He'll come up here any moment now and swoop me up into his arms....  
  
I saw Professor McGonagall come toward me.  
  
"Cho, dear we need to talk" she said. Her face was pale and strained.   
  
I got up and followed her silently toward Hagrids hut. As soon as we were out of hearing from the crowd Professor McGonagall stopped and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Cho," She began, not quiet meeting my eyes. "I...I don't want to have to tell you this...but...Cedric Diggory is dead."  
  
I stood there shocked...Was she lying? Was a teacher lying to me? I looked up at her...a tear fell down her cheek...No..no..  
  
"No..." I muttered...suddenly my head was spinning, I felt like screaming and crying. I wanted to get away. I wanted to be left alone. I hated everyone...I wanted Cedric to come and tell me that everything was alright...Cedric would tell me it was alright...  
  
"Yes..dear. I'm so sorry," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"HE'S NOT DEAD!" I screemed and errupted into sobs. "Cedric said he would be careful. He's NOT dead, he CAN'T be!"  
  
"Cho dear," Mcgonagall reached over trying to put an arm around my shouders. I ducked out of her reach...And I ran. I ran toward the maze.   
I ran over to where Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were...and I saw it...Cedrics' body...  
  
"No.." i muttered. And everything went black.  
  
********************  
"Chang, Cho." Professor McGonagall called. I rushed up the steps and placed the sorting hat upon my head...  
  
'yes, yes.' it said. 'You're a good person, Extremely bright...destined to be good at everything you try...I'd say...Hufflepuff? Or Ravenclaw? yes that is the question...You will find friendship and kindred spirit in Hufflepuff...yet with your brain, your knowledge...you belong in RAVENCLAW'  
  
I set the hat on the stool and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. I sat down and watched as other students were sorted into my house.  
  
"Welcome to Ravenclaw." A voice said next to me. "I'm Penelope Clearwater."  
  
"Cho Chang," I said shaking her hand.  
  
"What type of magic are you interested in?" She asked  
  
"Oh, ummm...I supose Transfiguration." I said uncertainly, I had never given it much thought."  
  
Penelope nodded knowledebly. "What about sports? Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"Yes," I said humbly, "I like Quidditch."  
  
In truth I was quite good at the sport, I had been playing since I was three and had quiet a good handle on all of the positions...my favorite of course was seeker.  
  
"Well then, Hopefully you can be on the team next year." She said.  
  
"Next year?" I asked  
  
"First years aren't allowed to be on the team."  
  
"Oh." I said, this was NOT fair.  
************************************  
"Go RAVENCLAW!!!" I shouted, it was the first Quiditch match of the season. Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. Our team was doing ok. The score was 30-20, Ravenclaws favor and still no sign of the snitch. Our seeker was a clumsy boy named Mike Tembers who spent more time surveying the crowd (No doubt lookig for all the pretty girls) then watching for the snitch. The other teams seeker was third year Cedric Diggory, he was a good looking boy who was very serious about the game...somehow I didn't think we were going to win.  
  
Just then Diggory flew after the snitch. Tembers saw him and followed, but it was too late, Diggory had pulled up from an amazing streamline and caught the snitch as it tryed to rise above him.  
  
I cheered politely for him, it was a good move.  
***********************************  
  
"Ooof." I said as someone bumped into me in the hall causing me to spill all of my books.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Came a voice. "Here let me help you."  
  
I looked up, it was Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. "Thanks," I said politely as he handed me some of my books. "I saw you playing Quiditch last week, that was a good streamline."  
  
"Hey thanks." He said. "You're....Cho right?"  
  
"Yeah," I said. "I'm Cho Chang. Cedric Diggory?"  
  
"Yeah." He said. "So, by your correct use of termelogy I take it you play quiditch?"  
  
"Yeah." I said,"I've been playing my whole life."  
  
"What position?" He asked.   
  
"Seeker mainly, but I know them all well enough."  
  
"Impressive, i'm a seeker and a chaser."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Yeah, hey maybe we can practice sometime?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that." I said.  
  
"So would I."  
  
Well, Cedric Diggory certainly was nice.  
  
************************************  
  
"Cho Chang..." Professor Snape's voice snarled. "I'm sorry if we are boring you, I'm sure that that note you have is much more important then invisibilitly potion."  
  
"Oh no sir..." I started.  
  
"Accio note!" Professor Snape said and my letter flew from hands into his.  
  
"Ahem," He said preparing to read it to the whole class. "Cho, Happy 13th birthday, I can't wait to see you this summer! your sister Thea"  
  
I grinned. So what if Snape read a birthday card from my little sister to the class. I didn't care.  
  
Snape frowned obviously dissapointed that it wasn't some embarressing or incriminating letter.  
  
He threw it onto my desk, "Next time, Ms. Chang. Please leave your personal life at the door."  
  
"Yes sir." I said, WIth Snape it's best not to argue and just to go along with whatever he's saying.  
  
"Hey Cho!" A voice called to me in the hallway. I spun around. It was my best friend, Cedric Diggory.  
  
"Hi Cedric" I said.   
  
"Happy Birthday!" He said thrusting a messly wrapped gift into my hand.  
  
"Oh, well thank you. You wrapped it yourself I see?" I teased him  
  
"Haha, shut up. SO what if I can't wrap up a present? Big deal, it's the thought that counts!"  
  
I opened the box and found two little hairclips with the golden snitch on them.  
  
"Ohhh...I love it!" I said reaching up to give Cedric a hug. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah whatever" he said. "So, we gonna practice together tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, "I have team practice at 6, it should be over by 7:30, then we can practice. "  
  
Cedric and I had been practicing Quiditch together for over a year now, we both kept each others skills sharp.  
  
At 7:30 the rest of the Ravenclaw team had headed inside. Cedric came down to the field and tossed me a bottle of water.  
  
"Thanks." I said, I always forget to bring something to drink with me to practice.  
  
"No problem." He said.  
  
We got to practicing, We sored hirer and hirer. We would run drills in which we would let the snitch loose and both go after it at the same time, or where we would throw golfballs back and forth for each other, or where one of us would go after the snitch while the other tried to block them and get there first.  
  
"So, We'll be playing each other again tomorrow." I said as we put away the snitch and the golf balls.  
  
"And of course I'll be winning again." Cedric said, we had played each other twice last year and Cedric had beaten me both times.  
  
"Don't count on it!" I said.  
  
We headed up to the castle together, tomorrow was going to be a close match.  
  
"3, 2...1..GO!" professor Hooch called. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams flew into the air.  
  
I flew as high as I could and started to circle the field watching for the Snitch, Cedric did the same circling counter clockwise while I went clockwise. The game below was very boring. None of the chasers were scoring the quaffle was either stolen from them or blocked by the Keeper.  
  
Just then I saw the snitch. Stay focused I said to myself and threw my broom forward after the snitch. go, go go...  
  
Cedric had seen it too. We were both about an equal distance from the snitch. We both reached for it......  
  
I caught a wing! But at the same time Cedric caught the other wing.  
  
"IT's A TIE!!!!!!!" Lee Jordan said, he had been giving the commentary.  
  
"Good flying." Cedric said.  
  
"Same to you." I said.  
  
We shook hands and flew down to the ground together.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Cho! Hey Cho!" I spun around, I was just boarding the Hogwarts express from platform nine and 3/4 when I heard Cedric calling my name.   
  
"Hey Cho wait up!" I waited impatiently tapping my foot as he dragged his trunk over to me. We boarded the train and sat with the Weasley twins and a few other fifth, sixth and seventh years on the way back to Hogwarts.  
  
During the opening feast Dumbledore gave an anouncement about the Triwizard tournament, he announced that you had to be 17 or older to compete. Well that disqualified me. I glanced over at Cedric at the Hufflepuff table...he had a mysterious glint in his eyes....  
  
"Cedric!" I called to him in the hall. He stopped and spun around.  
  
"Yeah Cho?"   
  
"You aren't going to are you?"  
  
"Going to what?"  
  
"Enter the Triwizard tournament!"  
  
"oh, Of course I am!"  
  
"Cedric...don't....It's really dangerous...." I whined.  
  
"Come on Cho, you know that no one will really get hurt. Dumbledore would allow it."  
  
True I thought, "But in tournaments in the past people got hurt..." I am the queen at whining if I want to.  
  
"Cho, quiet whining, I know you're doing it on purpose. In the past Dumbledore wasn't always Headmaster. Cho I promise you, it'll be fine. Besides, there is no gaurentee that I'll even be chosen as a champion."  
  
I pouted for a second.  
  
"Oh Cho, come off it, you're little princess routine isn't going to stop me from competing."  
  
"Fine." I said.  
  
"Good." Cedric said   
  
*************************************  
  
The Goblet of Fire was ready to give it's answer....the Hogwarts champion would be........  
  
"Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore read.  
  
My heart sored. Cedric would be the champion this was great! As long as he was carefull...Oh well, this was what he wanted. He must be so happy!  
  
I glanced over at Cedric, he stood up and walked up toward the front of the rooom positively beaming. As he walked past me I discretely held out my hand and gave him a high five. He grinned at me.  
  
"Well, on with the feast," DUmbledore said...but then something strang happened...the Goblet of Fire lit up again and spit out another piece of paper. Dumbledore read it out loud "Harry Potter."  
  
I spun around and looked at Harry. He looked positivley shocked. His best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley looked shocked, all of Hogwarts looked shocked.   
  
Dumbledore summoned Harry forward and sent him into the same room as Cedric.  
  
THis was getting to be a tad bit weird. Did this mean that Harry was going to be a champion? How the hell did he get over the age line? I didn't understand it...I'd ask Cedric what happened later.  
  
*******************************************  
  
I sat with one of my close girlfriends, Samatha Hyetts during the first task. Cedric was going t battle a dragon...so I heard at least.   
  
He told me about it week before. I immediatley panicked and told him to be carefull. Then I asked him how he knew that "Harry Potter told me" he said.  
  
"And how would Harry know?" I asked  
  
"I'm not sure but however he figured out he told me too. He's a good guy, he says that Fleur and Krum already know, that he was telling me to make it fair."  
  
I held my breath as Cedric came onto the field. Cedric took out his wand and transfigured a rock into a dog. The dog began to bark atracting the dragons attention.  
  
YES! I thought way to go Cedric, that's it, he can get past the dragon!   
  
Cedric was almost past him when the dragon suddenly forgot about the dog and spun around toward Cedric and blew fire at him. I screamed. Cedric dodged and grabbed the egg.  
  
I didn't stick around to watch the other champions, I ran down to the hospital tent where Cedric was. Madame Pomfrey was bandaging him up.   
  
"Cedric you idiot!" I yelled at him.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked up amused.  
  
"What now Cho?" He asked  
  
"You almost got yourself fricken killed!"  
  
"But I didn't."  
  
"BUt you almost did!"  
  
"Cho..." he said in a warning voice.  
  
"Cedric that was SCARY ok. I mean, actually SCARY"  
  
Cedric didn't say anything  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright." He said. "Can you go and get me some water though?"  
  
I sighed and left the hospital tent to find some water. I ran up to the school and found a water bottle, filled it up and headed back outdoors. As I entered the tent Harry, Hermione and Ron were leaving.   
  
I guess that Harry survived as well.  
  
*******************************  
  
I was eating dinner and Dumbledore made the announcement about the Yule ball. How fun. I thought to myself, It's about time Hogwarts has more socials.  
  
That evening Cedric asked me to go with him. I was a bit surprised...Cedric was my best friend, but maybe that's why he wanted me to go with him. It would be more fun to go with a friend then to be stuck with a girl you hardly knew.   
  
The evening of the Yule ball I put on pal pink robes and matching slippers and a hair ribbon before meeting Cedric in the entrance hall.  
  
"You look great." Cedric said taking my arm and leading me inside. We ate our dinner while chatting about Quiditch and everyday life and then it was time for the first dance.  
  
I glanced around the dancefloor and was happy to see that Harry had foudn a date after all (he had asked me before, he's a cute boy and all...but he is only 14. Plus I was already going with Cedric..I probably would have gone with him...If I hadn't already been going with Cedric.) Harry was dancing with a very pretty fourth year girl. Viktor Krum was dancing with Hermione Granger...that surprised me...I mean he's 18 and she's 14...and (she's a sweet girl) but she's not gorgous (though she is rather pretty) Fleur was dancing with Davies...and they were dancing rather...close. And that left Cedric and me...it was a wonderfull evening.  
  
************************************  
  
"Did you crack the egg yet?" I asked Cedric.  
  
"Yup, I carcked it and I told Harry Potter how to crack it as well" He said.  
  
"What?!? why?"  
  
"Well, he gave me help with the dragons, it's only fair."  
  
"Yeah Ok." I said. Cedric big on equality and fairness...maybe that's what helps to make him such a good friend.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Cho?" I looked up from the book I was reading and saw Fred...or George, yeah it was George. George Weasley standing in front of me.  
  
"Yeah?" I said.   
  
"McGonagall wants to see you in her office." he said  
  
"Am I in trouble?"   
  
"I dunno, she doesn't look happy though."  
  
I followed George Weasley throught the halls to McGonagalls office. There was Ron and Hermione and a little girl who was bawling.  
  
"Ummm...what's going on?" I asked.  
  
"We don't know." Hermione said. "McGonagall went to get Dumbledore, she should be back in a minute."  
  
I nodded and stepped over to the little girl, she was quiet young, and she looked a lot like Fluer Delacour...  
  
"Hi," I said to her quietly. "I'm Cho, what's your name?"  
  
Gabrielle..." She said sniffing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked gently.  
  
"I...I don't know..." She cried.  
  
"Don't worry it'll be ok." I told her.  
  
Just then Dumbledore came in and explained that we were the people that the champions would miss most if we were gone. I saw Hermione blush and Ron glare at her. (wow, Cedric would miss me the most?) He said that he would be putting a sleeping spell on us and we would be taken to the bottom of the lake and the merepeople would protect us untill the champions came. He reasured us that nothing would happen to us and that we would wake up when we resurfaced.  
  
Then Dumbledore began to say the spell...my eyes grew heavy...wait...I can't swim....  
  
*************************************  
  
Suddenly my eyes opened again...I was in the middle of the lake...Cedric had me around my waste and his face was all stretched out. He took his wand to his head and muttered a few words making himself return to normal.  
  
"Cedric?" I asked  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked  
  
"Yes...I think so...but I ...can't swim..." I said.  
  
"Come on." He said and swam his arm around me back to the shore. As soon as we reached the waters edge Bagman and Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall helped us out. I felt a bit dizzy as Cedric guided me back to the hospital tent. Madame Pomfrey wrapped us in big blankets and gave us a spoonful of pepper up potion. I giggled as steam came out of Cedric ears.  
  
"Gabrielle!!!" I heard someone shout. It was Fleur she was speaking rapid French with Madame Maxime about her sister. Just then Krum resurface with Hermione.  
  
"Come on" Cedric said taking my arm as we walked over to a quieter place.  
  
"I'm the thing that you would miss most?" I asked  
  
"Yes, You definatley are Cho...Cho...I love you."  
  
I felt shocked. THen I realized that I loved him too.  
  
"I love you too." I said. Cedric leaned in to kiss me. His lips felt so warm against mine. I felt sparks dancing between us. We kissed passionatley for a moment and then stopped.  
  
"Come on." He said offering me his hand as we walked back toward the group. By now they were all saved and Fluer was thanking Harry and Ron for saving Gabrielle.  
  
She leaned in and kissed both of them making Hermione quiet jealous.  
  
I couldn't care less. Now that Cedric and I were officially a couple nothing could go wrong.  
  
************************************  
  
"Promise me you'll be carefull." I said  
  
Cedric was about to embark on the third task, a maze full of obstacles.  
  
"Cho, I promise. If i run into anything I can't handle I'll send up the signal for help."  
  
"You promise?" I asked.  
  
"Cross my heart."  
  
He leaned in and gave me a kiss.  
  
"I'm going to win this Cho. You'll see. I'll win it for you, for us." And with that he went to the starting line with Harry. I sat down on the bleachers and waited anxiously.  
  
A while later red sparks went up...my stomache lurched...was it Cedric? But the teachers emmerged with a stunned Krum and an unconsious Fluer...Cedric and Harry were still in the maze. I crossed my fingers...then I heard someone shouting.  
  
"Cedric Diggory's dead!"  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
I opened my eyes. I was in the infirmary I couldn't remember how I got there or what had happened, all I knew was it had something to do with Cedric.   
  
"Cedric..." I muttered.  
  
"Now, Now dear." Madame Pomfrey said. "It'll be alright."  
  
"Where's Cedric?" I asked.  
  
"He...He's gone dear."   
  
Then I remembered everything. I remembered his body...lying there, dead.  
  
I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Cedric, my Cedric. Gone forever....He had always been my friend, and this year he had become much more. Now he was gone....he couldn't be gone.  
  
Madame Pomfrey set a potion down beside me. "Drink this." She said. "It'll enable you with a dreamless sleep."  
  
I nodded and she left pulling up the curtains behind her. I wept for hours. Cedric...my love was gone. Gone forever.  
  
I cried into my pillow untill I had no more tears. There was nothing I could do but sleep. I took the potion and closed my eyes.....  
  
Later when I awoke Harry Potter I could see a figure in the bed next to me.  
  
I looked out the window...The sun was shining. Why? How? How could there be sunlight in a world without Cedric?  
  
I closed my eyes again, this time I had an odd dream, a women was yelling about Sirius Black...and a voice similar to Ron Weasley told her it was alright...Dumbledore had invited Black into the castle. And Him and Snape didn't get along...It was an old grudge...but that was ridiculas.  
  
I stayed overnight in the Hospital wing for the second night. I was to upset to talk, or to eat...I could hardly drink the water Madame Pomfrey gave me.  
  
When I finally did leave the infiramary people who I didn't even know were smiling at me, patting my shoulder or giving me a hug. All because Cedric had gone...but how? How had he died?  
  
I attended the funeral. And miraculously I did become hysterical or disrupt the entire thing.  
  
I cried myself to sleep for the last week or so of school, I wanted to talk to Harry Potter, I wanted to know how Cedric had died...but I couldn't...I just couldn't.  
  
At the closing ceremony Dumbledore made a small speech on Cedric. He said we all had a right to know how he had died, even if the ministry didn't think we did...then he said it. Cedric had been killed by Voldemort. I began to cry silently. Dumbledore said that Harry had been there too, that Harry had escaped while Cedric had died. Harry had brough Cedric's body back.  
  
That evening before I had to leave I went down and visited Cedric grave.  
  
"Cedric...I know you must have been...been brave in the face of death, you were always brave. I'm...I'm going to miss you...and I...I love you." I said, with tears coming down my face. I took one of the snitch hair clips he had given me for my 13th birthday out of my hair and laid it on the grave. "Good bye Cedric..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.   
  
  
  
A/N-I would REALLY apreciate some feed back. Thank you to all who reviewed my last story! That was really great of you! Review or e-mail stage_princess@hotmail.com  
  
  
Disclaimer. All charectors belong to JKR exept for Thea.   
  
  
Mia still lives in the hearts and memories of anyone who knew her. 


End file.
